Sacrifice
by Linwe Elendil
Summary: It all comes down to this. But who will survive?


First HP fanfic (all my others revolve around Star Wars)! One warning: Major character death! That is all I'm going to say… ;-) This story inspired by "24", my new favorite song! Listen to it if you get a chance. The name of the band is "Jem."

Disclaimer: I may own a copy of the novels (and various other paraphernalia), but I do not – in any way, shape, or form – own Harry Potter (unless you count the action figure I bought a few years ago)!

* * *

Sacrifice

**Been given 24 hours to tie up loose ends, to make amends.**

**His eyes said it all; I started to fall. And the silence deafened…**

A drop of ink seemed ready to fall from the quill at any moment, taunting the clean white parchment.

_How do you write your last goodbye?_

There seemed too much to be put into words. The happy memories were nearly overwhelming, and in the end, had to be pushed away.

**Head spinning round, no time to sit down, **

**Just wanted to run and run and run.**

_If I think about it too much, I may change my mind. _Now, how to begin? _Better keep it simple. _

**Be careful they say, don't wish life away.**

**Now I've one day…**

The scratching of the quill was all that could be heard in the dusty shed as silent tears began to fall.

**And I can't believe how I've been wasting my time.**

**In 24 hours they'll be laying flowers on my life, **

**It's over tonight. I'm not messing, no I **

**Need your blessing and your promise to live free.**

**Please do it for me.**

Finally the note was finished and folded neatly in one pocket. _They'll find it there._

_Now, where's my cloak?_

**Is there a heaven or hell, and will I come back?**

**Who can tell?**

The sunlight was blinding after the windowless room, but determination spurred the figure on through the crowd. Bill could be seen staring lovingly into his wife's eyes as the wedding guests offered their congratulations. It was a comfort to know that life would continue for some.

**Now I can see what matters to me,**

**It's as clear as crystal.**

The father of the groom stood proudly with his own sweetheart, who looked at him adoringly despite his powder blue muggle tuxedo.

**The places I've been, the people I've seen,**

**Plans that I made start to fade.**

Goodbyes would be difficult. Better to leave unnoticed.

**The sun's setting gold; thought I would grow old. **

**It wasn't to be.**

Footsteps quickened, as faces floated past, blurred by tearful eyes.

**And I can't believe how I've been wasting my time.**

**In 18 hours they'll be laying flowers on my life, **

**It's over tonight. I'm not messing, no I **

**Need your blessing and your promise to live free.**

**Please do it for me.**

Too young still to apparate, the cloaked shadow mounted a broom and flew off into the cool evening air.

**In 13 hours they'll be laying flowers on my life, **

**It's over tonight. I'm not messing, no I **

**Need your blessing and your promise to live free.**

**Please do it for me.**

There was still far to go. Wind whipped through unruly hair.

**I'm not alone: I sense it, I sense it.**

**All that I said: I meant it, I meant it.**

Soaring high over the countryside, there was little to do but think of the life that was being left behind: of all that must be sacrificed to achieve victory.

**And I can't believe how much I've wasted my time.**

**In just 8 hours they'll be laying flowers on my life, **

**It's over tonight. I'm not messing, no I **

**Need your blessing and your promise to live free.**

**Please do it for me.**

Landing unnoticed in the cemetery was simple for so skilled a rider. A tall figure in black robes slithered among the graves, searching for something. The hooded shadow followed. _Very soon now… it will all be over._

**In just 1 hour they'll be laying flowers on my life, **

**It's over tonight. I'm not messing, no I **

**Need your blessing and your promise to live free.**

**Please do it for me.**

Two figures faced each other in the torchlight. And as Voldemort raised his wand, Ginny stepped in front of Harry. Pulling back her hood, she kissed him lightly.

"I love you," she whispered, and turned to face the deadly beam that was meant for him.

* * *

Review? Pretty please? 


End file.
